Your Sister?
by RockChicBella
Summary: If Edward had a sister in his human life... what would this do to Bella? First fan fic so plz review and criticize if you want
1. Chapter 1

Your..._Sister?_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters they all totally belong to Stephenie Meyer but the idea is mine, with the help of a friend (you know who you are) **

**Chapter 1**

**Edwards POV **

"Edward? Is that you honey?" I strode down the hallway towards my wife who was standing in our bedroom waiting for me. As I walked in I could smell that dog, Jacob, don't get me wrong he's lovely when you get to know him, but he stinks and he did annoy me by kissing MY Bella without her permission, but he did look after her when I was unfit to do so.

"Bella, love..." I felt my voice crack on the last word, she was instantly by my side calming me, its moments like these I wish I knew what she was thinking, for all I knew she could have thought that Leah had imprinted on me or that I was about to ask for a divorce and run off with Rosalie or Alice... No not Rosalie... Bella would never think I loved Rosalie or even Alice more than I loved her. "Bella I think you should sit down for a moment this may come as a shock to you..." I closed my eyes and sat her on the bed her hand in mine

"Charlie dead isn't he! no its Renee isn't it or Carlisle or Esme the Volturi killed her didn't they! If I could get my hands on that Jane she's evil you know-"

"No Bella, no ones dead..." I sat next to her and opened my eyes and looked into the eyes of my true love "Janes... my s...s...sister" at that point I utterly broke down right there in front of Bella I must have scared her, the man she claims to love on his knees begging her to believe that I'm not like that witch Jane "Bella I didn't know I forgot so many things where lost to me when I changed- Bella I- Alice saw- Janes power-"

"Edward, shhhh I know your nothing like Jane just start at the beginning, when your ready I'll give you some time I'm just in the meadow or call me when your ready just believe me that I love you." With that Bella strode out of the room and I sat there on the floor like the pathetic idiot I was, I was so sure that I would be able to tell her, tell her the truth and I had let it all slip through my fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the producers ect I only own this idea. **

**Chapter 2 **

**Bella POV **

Jane... my sister-in-law and Nessies aunt... though she had tried to kill us... Poor Edward,, he must think that I'm going to ask for a divorce... No I love him, he's nothing like Jane, he's lovely and kind and gentle, he's only ever hurt me twice, the first time was when he left but he did that for my own safety and the second time was on our honeymoon, I smiled at the memory. "Bella, okay so I don't think I would be able to tell you so I wrote it all down for you" I jumped slightly at his voice, he sounded different, like Charlie when I told him I was getting married, unhappiness, anger maybe a little regret. " Edward I love you okay, and you've only hurt me once, no you've never hurt me in fact so don't worry and I'm the monster so yeah." I was rambling, out of fear for my Edward, but every word I said was true. He looked into my eyes and handed me a piece of paper _Bella _written neatly on the front. I opened the paper inside was his elegant script, next to me Edward was as hard and cold as a stone.

I read what happened

_Bella, remember when we were in Volterra and Jane used her power on me, well her power is stronger on me than anyone else. I told Carlisle and he had some of Janes DNA from the battle. He extracted some of mine a few days ago, just to test a theory out, the results came from the lab a few hours ago... At first I thought we would be cousins or just the fact that it was a coincidence. I honestly don't remember anything about Jane and I being related. So Jane and I are siblings, I would never ever hurt you again I've hurt you before but I won't do it again. If you want I could stay away from you and Nessie for a while, go live with our family in Denali for a bit. Carlisle has a theory to why I don't remember Jane, that when he changed me he used to much venom, as I was the first he ever changed, and to much got into my brain and I forgot things, for all we know Ephriam Black and I could have both lived in Chicago and been friends (I highly doubt this though) _

I finished reading and looked at Edward, who at this point looked like he was about to throw up. "No" was all I could say "You are not going to Denali, for two reasons, 1. I want you next to me I want to see you, I need you... you need me and 2. I don't like Tanya... I don't trust her with you." He smiled at my last point but it was true, ever since I met her I vowed that I would never let Edward and her alone together and in her house I couldn't think about it.

"Bella, I'm going to have to go to the Volturi, tell Jane and Aro, when we were there I read her mind she has no idea we're related, she just likes the fact that she can torture me, she sees it as seeing as she can't harm you, more pain is inflicted on me"

"I'm coming, I can help I can shield you."

"No you stay Bella, look after Nessie, they could come and attack, and they would try and hurt the two things I love, and if you where there, well Felix could kill you there and then, I want you to be safe." Edward leaned forward and kissed me, but this wasn't any kiss, for the first time I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. For the first time, out of fear that I might lose my control and crush him to pieces I pushed him away. I wasn't going, but I would make damn sure Alice looked out for him and he was going with Carlisle and Jasper


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Anything as amazing as Twilight can't be own by me so therefore all characters belong to the amazing talented Stephenie Meyer **

**PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY EPIC FOR ME! Suggestions welcome! **

**Chapter 3 **

**Edwards POV **

Her face was calm, well she took it better than I did when I found out. She pulled away and I looked at her, "Edward, no, no no no we are not going to try and kill you, remember who the stronger vampire is." Her face twisted into the most beautiful expression I've ever seen, if she a god she would have had to battle with Aphrodite.

"Bella, only I could hurt you and you know it..." I sighed. She was always telling me that she was the only thing that could hurt me, if I was human I bet she would watch me sleep thinking that Emmett or Rosalie would come in and try and kill me with a pillow.

"If I'm not going with you then Jasper and Carlisle are." Her expression was firm. Oh well, I guess if she wasn't coming then that was good, I would never want Bella and the Volturi in the same building together nope.. wait,

"Why Jasper?" I felt me hold my stare and felt my eyes shift colour, Bella gasped

"EDWARD, FOR A SECOND I SWEAR YOUR EYES WHERE RED AND YOU LOOKED LIKE JANE OH MY HOLY CHEESE EDWARD! and he can control Janes emotions" Blimey she was smart! But the red eye thing I was not happy about... neither was Bella but the look of things, it was like she was to scared to touch me. "I... I... Think I should talk to Carlisle Bella, you want to come?" I was scared for her answer, I knew what she was about to say.

"Of coarse"

"Well I think that when you and Jane changed the characteristics you both had lay dormant inside you both. But now you know you will start to remember more of your old life." Bella looked into my eyes, hers full of worry,

_Edward we need to talk ALONE, seen Bella to the house _Carlisle thought, his other thoughts were clouded as he translated the English National Anthem in to Old English

"Bella, love why don't go home and wait for Nessie and Jacob to come home? I'll be home as soon as I can I have... books to read"

"I don't know Edward... I'm scared I'm going to lose you soon, like the Edward I fell in love with in Biology is going to die... Its probably just the stupid lamb thinking stupid things. Edward, I love you" She jumped on to my lap as I was sitting on a chair and kissed me, when she pulled away she rose from my lap and ran out the door towards our little save haven.

"Edward, when do we leave?"

"Soon as soon as possible I want to get this out of the way" I replied to my father who had stopped clouding his thoughts, for good reason to.

"Alice saw you attack Bella and Nessie, but she can't see if you kill them, she can't see them wake up."

"Carlisle, I trust you, Jasper, Alice and Bella. Please make sure I don't hurt anyone even if it means that you have to kill me, stop me from hurting the ones I love"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and all related characters **

**Chapter 4 **

**Bella's POV **

Edward still hadn't come back, it had been two hours now. I was getting worried, what if he went to the Volturi without telling me, what if he's run off to Denali, he did say he would go, maybe he's scared that I'm scared, what if... no Edward would never think... but what if the situation had got to much for our relationship. I had to, he would be mad if he was fine. I grabbed the leather jacket he bought me when we first moved into the little cottage, my lucky jacket, and ran out the door towards the Cullen house. I caught his scent and followed it to the house and outside Carlisle's study. Strange. The door was never closed before. I heard Edwards voice coming out,

"Carlisle, you know I can't agree to this!" Agree to what?

"Edward, you have to try, think of how it would hurt Bella." Me... He wants to move out, he doesn't love me, no he's scared of hurting me, this _again _I thought we were past this. My anger raised inside me and I lost all logical thinking.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN DON'T YOU DARE THINK I'M AFRAID OF YOU!" I stormed into the office and screamed in his face

"ITS NOT LIKE YOU HAVE EVER DONE ANYTHING VIOLENT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE HEY? AND DON'T GIVE ME ALL THAT ABOUT PROTECTING ME SOMETIMES I WISH I CHOSE JAKE INSTEAD OF YOU!" I realised what I had said and I say his angels face crumple in to hurt.

"Well if you feel that way..." He whispered in a small voice and ran out the room faster than I could ever keep up with, I just stared after him, I knew what he was going to do.

I returned to the house, walking at human pace, I was in no hurry to get back quickly, I knew he would be gone. As expected when I opened the door Edward's key to the house was on the table in the hall, most of his things where gone, but the one thing that brought the crushing pain was his wedding band sitting on the coffee table. I collapsed onto the floor and waited for the tears to come, they didn't, I forgot vampires can't cry. Edward, Edward, Edward I need you, I've never needed Edward more before. Edward I love you please. No, he was gone, gone forever, I had never put the words 'Edward' and 'Gone' together before, they didn't seem to fit together. No I had to do something, where would Edward go... Meadow, no to obvious, Cullen house, he would know I would look there, _Denali, _with _Tanya. _NO NO NO NO NO! Edward no no don't do this! I grabbed his ring and a picture of us on our wedding day and ran out the house to, I couldn't be bothered to take the car I knew he would already be there, so I ran, into the forest deep deep into the forest away from Charlie, Renesmee, Jake, the Cullens. I crossed a scent, a familiar scent, Edwards scent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. **

**Chapter 5**

**Edwards POV **

Tanya, Tanya... _Tanya? _What was I doing... why was I going to the woman that wanted to sleep with me. I stopped running I needed to think.

"EDWARD? EDWARD? I'M SORRY OKAY" Bella, what was she doing here "Edward" Her voice cracked at the end.

"Bella?" I whispered but I knew it was enough for her to hear me, I heard her footsteps coming closer, I heard her breath catch in her throat, probably when she saw me curled up on the ground most likely looking dead.

"Edward? I'm sorry, I just thought that you where going to leave Renesmee and I for our 'safety' I never wish I chose Jake, he's happy but I'm happier. Just come home Edward." I looked up at her, her hand outstretched, her eyes showed the pain in her voice.

"Bella, I will have to go, to Volterra" Her face twisted into horror and started shaking her head, she had misunderstood. "No, I HAVE TO TELL JANE. SHE HAS A RIGHT TO KNOW."

I agreed to go home with her, we ran home barely talking or laughing like we normally would when we run together. When we got home Nessie and Jacob had not come home, they where probably playing with Jasper and Alice. Bella turned to face me as soon we were through the front door. Her face worn and stressed.

"Edward, I know what I said was wrong, and I understand if you don't believe me... But I have to come with you, I can use my shield, and fight her off if she tried to attack you, or I could distract Alec..." She was rambling, like she always does when she tries to prove her point to me. Or Anyone else for that matter, but with me its just so much more persuasive. I looked into her eyes as she continued to talk about how dangerous it would be for my to go alone. I leaned down and picked her up and her feet on top of mine, she paused for a second, I guided her chin up towards mine and kissed her. When we broke apart she looked like she was going to pass out. I laughed at her expression,

"So your not mad at me I guess..." She looked at me, probably thinking of ways to make me take her with me to Volterra.

"No, you silly over sensitive, beautiful girl. I'm not. I could never be mad at you. But if I let you come will you promise me one thing... a _compromise._" I laughed at the word that had made her marry me, had made me stay with her during a newborn war.

"Well... that depends on the compromise Edward, if its that I let you commit suicide then no I can't agree to that." She looked at me most likely thinking of the time when I left her and I thought she had died and tried to kill myself, or when Alice told her about the vision she showed Aro that featured me falling down a earthquake in front of her, although we both knew I would be okay, she said she thought about it a lot, and if I didn't make it out what she would have done.

"No, I won't try to kill myself, just that I don't want to to put yourself in a direct line of danger, to save me. Or you stay home. I can live with those two situations." She pressed the head to my chest, thinking. I hated it when she thought to herself and I couldn't hear her. It made me nervous. No Bella liked it more this way. "And Leah comes with us." I felt myself say. Leah and I had started to like each other more after the stand off with the Volturi. Now we could hold civilised conversations about all kinds of things, she played the piano so we often played together, which Nessie likes a lot, Bella... Not so much, she told me she thinks Leah imprinted on me, I told her that she was the only one I loved, and that we were just friends like her and Jacob... which wasn't a good idea because she then reminded me of when Jacob kissed her and she broke her hand... I will never forgive him.

"NO! LEAH IS NOT COMING. NO NO NO NO! I cannot live with that situation, only you and me"

I jumped at her sudden rage, and she knew she had scared me, she opened her mouth to apologise but instead I waltz over to the piano with her, I sat on the bench and put her next to me.

"Bella, why do you hate Leah so much, she and Seth have done so much for us..."

"Edward, listen, you seem so relaxed with Leah, you have so much in common, your music is beautiful, you spend time with her, and I just think that she has imprinted on you... I remember you once said that she made the packs life hell on earth, now you seem to think she had a excuse for doing that... Okay maybe she did, but I don't want you to feel the way I felt when I realised I loved Jake... But Edward, I have to ask you HAS LEAH IMPRINTED ON YOU?"

**A/N Sorry about the wait, but do you think Leahs imprinted on Edward? Hopefully I'll get the next chapter published soon. PLZ REVIEW. The whole Leah thing was my friend, if you don't like her review and I can cut her out. **

**BellaB123 xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Chapter 6 **

**Bella POV **

Had Leah imprinted on Edward? did he still love me? How was Jane going to react to finding out she was his sister? How was Aro going to react? Was he going to try and steal one of the loves of my life away AGAIN? Would Edward let me come? Could I agree to his compromise, not to jump into direct danger to save him? These questions swirled around my head, this was getting to much. I looked around the room, letting my eyes fall on a picture of us, we were laughing my hands covering Edwards eyes, I remember that picture, Alice took it, it was just after we had stopped Aro, Marcus and Caius from taking the other love of my life, Renesmee, who had know returned home after a day with Jake and the wolves, and saw Edward and I and went with Alice into her room were they where happily playing Barbie, Renesmee edition, I remember when I first started dating Edward, Alice loved playing that with me.

"Bella. I-I-I-I don't love Leah that way, I love her the way you loved Jacob before I left, and he turned into a mongrel."

Harsh. Yet fair. He did have a point though. Jake was more of a brother to me than a soul mate. And that's the way it is now. I have Edward and he has Nessie. Well I hoped I still had Edward. After the confrontation with the Volturi, Edward, Seth and Leah started to hang out more. Seth, I'm okay with... Leah on the other hand... not so much. Both of them had never imprinted before, and Leah never spent much time with Edward, she had only seen him once or twice, now she all but lives here. Edward idling started to tap a key on the piano, he then started to play one of his favourite Beethoven pieces, Moonlight Sonata, he then started to play with his other hand until he was playing the full piece, I sat and listened. He does this a lot, when he knows I have to think he plays random songs on the guitar and piano, the other day he started to play Titanium by David Guetta, a song he knew I loved. When he finished I started to tell him my answer, and he knew it, he looked at me expectantly.

"First of all, that was beautiful Edward, you must teach me one day. Secondly, if you two have have a happy brother- sister relationship, I'm happy you have a friend, or two, from La Push. But if I find out that she has merely touched you in a way I'm not happy with then there will be trouble, and you don't want to started a war do you. And I can't live with you going alone, or both of us going with Leah... Won't that give the Volturi more reason to attack us"

I had won and he knew it.

"Okay just us, but three rules-"

"THREE RULES? That's a lot of rules Edward, I don't know..."

"Just let me finish okay. The three rules are, 1. No putting yourself in danger for me. 2. No attcking Jane or any of the Volturi for any reason. And 3. Jacob is NOT to be aloud to be with Nessie alone. All are very important."

Well... That was unexpected. Rule 3 was something I was going to suggest. I didn't know about rules 1 and 2 though. But what did he call dangerous for a shield, Jane and Aro's powers where useless against me, Alec's power as well but he doesn't use it that much.

"Rule 3 I can live with, well actually without rule 3 I would be very worried. But if anything happened to you Edward, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Nothing will happen my love. Don't let this trouble you. YES ALICE! GO NOW"

I almost had a heart attack -if that where possible- when Edward yelled at Alice. I looked at him with a confused look, but then Alice and Renesmee skipped out of the wardrobe, Nessie's rucksack on her back.

"Thank you Ed, sometimes I think you are the best brother ever!" A very cheerful Alice hugged Edward and I while Nessie and Edward said their goodbyes for the night, Alice had Edward round her little finger sometimes.

"Bye sweetheart see you tomorrow have fun. Alice not to late." I cautioned Alice, she might forget Nessie needed sleep, it wouldn't be the first time that's happened. Both skipped out happily, Edward shaking his head happily.

"That girl. Anyway where where we... oh yeah."

He leaned down and kissed me, soon all my troubles where gone, I pulled him down closer to me, abruptly he pulled away. Hurt washed through my whole body.

"Not on my piano bench Bella, love."

That bench, he loves it. Sometimes I'm jealous... But he does sit here a lot so he does have a point I guess. I stood up an walked over to our room and kissed him.

Nessie returned at lunch time the following day, we were going to leave for Italy the day after. Edward said he had sorted it all out with the Volturi and they where expecting us. The day before we left flew by quickly, making arrangements for Nessie, Jake was aloud to be with her and Alice and Rosalie during the day and she was sleeping in Edwards old room at night. Edward spent most of the day with Carlisle talking about what to say to Jane and Aro. I mostly sat around worrying, _What if Jane hurts Edward, What if Alec uses his power and I couldn't deflect it with my shield, What if I had to tell Edward something I didn't want the Volturi to hear and he can't hear my thoughts, What if they don't let me come in with him, What if they make him join the Volturi. _All these horrible _What if _scenarios came into my head, each one fueling more imagination for the next. Soon it was time for Nessie to go to bed, Edward returned just as I finished saying goodnight to her, I went out when he went in, I heard him telling Nessie he would look after me and everything would be okay, that we were all going to be together forever, I hoped he was right.

**A/N I hope you like the story, just tell me what you think is going to happen when Bella and Edward when they reach Volterra, I really like this chapter, any grammer/spelling issues tell me and I'll try to change them. PLEASE REVIEW IF I DON'T GET ANY SOON I'M SERIOUSLY THINKING OF STOPPING THIS STORY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight+Related characters, SM and Summit Entertainment own all. Or Downton Abbey **

**Chapter 7 **

**Edward POV **

"Bella?"

My beautiful wife was leaning her head against my chest her eyes closed listening to The Script. We were about to land in Italy where we would make our way to Volterra. I knew she wasn't asleep, but even so I was afraid to disturb her, she was so peaceful, all through the flight I was nervous about what was approaching, not nervous for myself, but for Bella.

"Hmmm" She stirred slightly and twisted to look at me, I smiled.

"We're landing Bella, time to wake up." She sat up quickly turning off her iPod

"Edward, I'm scared, don't do anything stupid." I looked deeply into her eyes and nodded kissing her forehead.

We landed, got our bags and got into the car waiting for us to take us to Volterra. Bella had her eyes fixed on me the whole time.

_She's pretty, maybe if he gets killed I could ask her, maybe Aro would want her to join them... I hope so. _

The petty thoughts of the driver, he was new, most probably from a war on a coven, what was his gift I wonder, to be an annoying little driver that did widows... No Bella would never love someone like him. And I wasn't going to die, I would be fine, we both would.

We soon arrived at Volterra, in front of the clock tower, I glanced at Bella briefly to let her know I was okay. We got out of the car and into the Volturi's tower, up to the main hall. Demetri, the tracker of the Volturi opened the doors for us.

"Ah Edward, how wonderful to see you again! Aro said in his smooth, mocking voice.

"Aro, you are well I presume." At this point he noticed Bella standing behind me. _Two gifted vampires, this is to easy, a shield and a mind reader. _We walked towards Aro. His hands ready for mine, I placed mine in his and told him the situation.

"Well, Edward, maybe we should speak more privately with Jane." I nodded and slipped my hand out of his and into Bella's. "Felix, Alec, show Bella to her room please."

"No I stay with Edward Aro." Bella looked at me, Felix and Alec grabbed both of Bella's arms I held her hand tighter, Bella struggled to get free. "EDWARD! EDWARD HELP!" Bella continued to struggle, I noticed Jane staring at me.

"pain." She barely whispered the word but I fell to the floor letting got of Bella, the pain seared through my body, Bella screamed for Jane to stop but the pain intensified, Bella was to flustered to use her shield and was dragged out the room by Felix and Alec followed by Demetri, Marcus and Caius, leaving me Jane and Aro. The pain abruptly stopped and I rose catching my breath.

"Jane, I believe you and Edward have met before, that you are in fact _related._"

Jane looked at me then gasped.

"Edward." I looked at her, reading her mind, _my little brother, he's okay, how? He should have died when he got Spanish Influenza. _

"Jane, I am your brother-"

"AND YOU LEFT ME! WHEN YOU CHANGED YOU DIDN'T THINK TO COME BACK FOR YOUR SISTER DID YOU?" Pain, worse that any pain I had ever experience rocked through my body, then the world went black.

**Bella POV **

They dragged Edward in, he looked broken and lifeless.

"Edward? Edward please." No matter how many times I tried to wake him, he stayed in his coma like state. We were in a windowless room, the Volturi 'V' was on every piece of furniture in the room. I looked at Edward.

**(A/N When in _italics _in Bella's POV these are mini-flashbacks) **

_I heard footsteps coming down the hall and stopping outside my room, I heard a key go into the key hole, I made my shield go around me and I stood away from the door. Felix stood in the doorway Edward thrown over his shoulder. He __dropped Edward on the floor and locked the door, Edwards eyes where closed and he was barely breathing I ran forward screaming his name searching for any injuries, I couldn't find any. I sat cross legged next to him running my fingers through his hair telling him I needed him. _

"Remember when we were in Rio and we where dancing in that carnival Edward? I do, I loved it because I was with you. I remember when you first spoke to me you said: 'Hello my name is Edward Cullen, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself before' When we leave here we have to go to the meadow Edward, I love it there, we could go hunting or just running together, I like that."

I was saying these things for my own good, it drove my insane just sitting in here in silence. Why hadn't Edward woken up yet?

"Edward, you know, why didn't you like Tanya... I know its weird but I just want to know, you always say that I was the only one you loved, but during your human life there had to be a girl you liked."

Edward's hand moved slightly next to mine. I grabbed hold of it.

"What was her name Edward, was it... Sybil... or Violet it was Edith wasn't it."

Now I was just listing all the female characters from Downton Abbey. But that was a very good TV show.

"Bell-Bella?"

"Edward? I'm here, I'm here just open your eyes." I was holding his hand hard now and it was probably hurting him quite a lot so I loosened my hand slightly. His eyes flickered then opened, he tried to push himself up and failed, luckily I caught his head before he whacked it on the floor. He tried to sit up again this time managed.

"What... Happened?"

"Well what I have thought is after I was dragged out, you told Jane and she got mad and tried to kill you with her power, you blacked out and they brought you here with me you've been out for quite a while but I was talking to you about Rio, and the Biology class you introduced yourself, then I talked about the meadow, and hunting, and running together."

He nodded. He looked dazed and confused.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

He looked at me then opened his mouth really wide like something just clicked into place.

"Their not actually twins!"

"Who? Edward what are you talking about?"

"Alec and Jane! They look nothing a like, they where just changed at the sam time, biologically they're not twins."

"Come to think of it.. Your right, I always thought there was something strange about those two."

"How long have we been in here?"

"A few hours now."

Suddenly there where footsteps down the hall, and a key was put in the key hole, opening to reveal Aro, Caius and Jane. Edward shifted his body slightly so he was in front of me acting as a shield while I made my shield surround us. Jane just looked at Edward.

**A/N Longest chapter yet! Hope you like. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. **

**Thanks for comments 3 means a lot hope you like how I put answers/ ideas in story. **

**Chapter 8**

**Edwards POV **

"Werewolf." Aro said, "Hmmm... Edward are you sure you love Bella?"

Was this guy serious, I love Bella more than life its self. Bella looked at me, no questioning her eyes, she knew my answer, yes.

"Aro, of course I love Bella, and the werewolf, your senses mistake you." I looked at Jane warning her that if she took one step I would kill her, Aro grabbed my hand, reading my mind.

"La mia parola! Leah."

"LEAH!?" Bella and I said in unison.

"Yes, I believe its called imprinting." To realise what had happened felt like the time I stopped those men in Port Angeles from hurting Bella.

"But, but we haven't seen her for days!" Bella looked like she was going to pass out.

"I think you two should go, though Edward we always have a position for you in the Volturi." I stood pulling Bella up I was to shocked to speak, and Bella knew.

_Edward are you okay? _She thought, it was nice I could hear her when I was in her shield. _You look like you did when we found out I was pregnant, seriously can vampires go into shock or are you just different? _I was panicking and didn't know what to do, Jane noticed.

"Pain." Bella's shield deflected the pain easily. She grabbed my hand, but I barely noticed.

"Well thank you Aro for you hospitality, good bye." She pushed past Aro, Caius and Jane, dragging me along behind her, she was getting worried about me.

We were out the building and in a taxi.

"Edward?" She just looked into my vacant stare, I felt it was vacant.

_God what happened to him, he looks like he's seen someone get murdered. _The thoughts of the taxi drive, _So vacant. _I was gone, I was beyond caring. The taxi pulled along side of a hotel, Bella paid and pulled me out and into the hotel, she checked us into a room and dragged me into the room, where she sat me in a seat and let me sit there for I don't how long.

"Edward, speak, please."

I was only half aware of her and continued to look straight ahead, beyond her, in truth I was seeing what Leah was seeing. The forest, La Push, Nessie, Sam who she was over, Embry. It was nice.

"EDWARD! PLEASE TALK TO ME!"

Bella screamed at me, clutching my hand, begging me to speak. For how long she was doing this I have no idea, but it was dark outside and when we came in it was about mid-day. I opened my mouth to speak, but instead Bella forced hers against mine, the force of the kiss brought me back to the present. She had fistfuls of my hair in her hands, she pulled me down to the floor. She slowly pulled away.

"Edward?"

She whispered quietly, almost questioning my sanity.

"I love her." I said shaking, "But I love you more!"

"I know, I knew you loved me, when you left Forks without Leah I knew you loved me more."

"Yeah." I mumbled.

The next day we left Italy to go back home. Jasper and Alice picked us up at the airport, Rosalie and Emmett looking after Renesmee. Alice and Bella chatted, Jasper sensing I was not in a talking mode, as did Alice and Bella. I just blocked out their thoughts.

I was planning on keeping away from Leah for as long as possible, but unfortunately Leah was waiting outside the house and attacked me! Okay she kissed me. Bella grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"LEAH CLEARWATER! YOU GET OFF MY HUSBAND HE'S MINE! MINE! I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME! WAIT FOR HIM TO SAY THE WORDS!"

"FINE AND HE WILL!"

That's what Jacob said and he was right. No I would never spear another thought for Leah Clearwater. I would not hurt Bella ever again.

**Jane will come back soon, its kinda like Eclipse only no Victoria. So after this there will be like a million layers to the story and be really confusing for me to write so updates will take longer, finally on Friday I'm going abroad :) but no laptop and no updates for a week :( and advice on how to make the story sound better tell me I'm new at this so all advice is noted down and would be fab fab fab I hope people wanted Leward but might stay Beward not sure but reviews would be amazing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight **

**Chapter 9 **

**Bella POV **

I WAS GOING TO KILL LEAH. Okay a little dramatic, but I was. Edward is now aloud to go over the treaty line because he was an imprint. I REALLY DIDN'T LIKE THIS. So I'm alone at home because he's with Leah and I can't go over the line. Earlier I was thinking protesting, but then I remembered what he did for me when I wanted time with Jake, now I know the feeling, Alice can't see him so how am I to know if he's okay, for all I know he might have been set of fire or something. Breaking my train of thought the phone rang suddenly.

"Bella, Bella?"

Alice's high voice screamed down the phone, the pixie could have just ran over.

"What is it Ali?"

"Its Edward!"

That was enough to get me fired up.

"What did Leah do?"

She could probably hear the hysteria rising in my voice.

"I see him alone in the woods, he's unconscious. Bella go he's outside the treaty line."

I thanked her, grabbed my jacket and ran out the door looking for Edward, sure enough I found him, looking as handsome as ever, a trickle of blood going down his forehead, wait _blood? _Edward can't _bleed. _Oh! But the smell I could barely stop myself from drinking it, looks like I've found my singer. Before I drank from him, I grabbed a few leaves and put them over the wound and picked him up, running to Carlisle.

**Leah POV **

Okay so what had happened. I was walking along La Push with Edward, when suddenly _BANG! _An object runs right into Edward, knocking him down. He suddenly jumped up.

"Leah stay here, I'll be back soon."

And he ran off. Next thing I know Carlisle calls the house and Seth comes out to tell me I should go over. So I do.

Now I'm here, Looking at Edward who is in his old room on the sofa. He cut his head and Bella has had to go hunting so I'm taking over.

"Edward, hi. Carlisle said your turning human, isn't that great!"

He moaned softly.

"Bella, will be happy, its your turn to see a vampire through human eyes, and be the weak helpless one."

Bella suddenly jumped into the room and Edward flickered his eyes open to reveal the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen.

"My head"

His voice was soft and gentle almost lulling me to sleep. Bella sat on the sofa and Edward pushed himself up.

"You hungry?"

Well duh! Wouldn't you be hungry after a century of drinking blood. Suddenly Edward got up and ran to the bathroom where the sounds of vomiting echoed around the silent house. Bella and I looked at each other before we both belted off towards the bathroom. Bella won, with her vampire speed, she knocked on the door.

"Edward, are you okay?"

Edward shuffled a little. Bella went inside the bathroom and locked the door.

**Bella POV **

Edward closed the lid of the toilet and sat on it.

"You don't want to see that."

"I was ill once Edward and I let you look after me, now its my turn."

His face was pale, but his apple green eyes looked like emeralds shining in the light. He smiled my favourite crooked smile before he flushed the toilet and went over to the sink to get some water.

"Bella..."

"Edward..."

He laughed slightly.

"Its your turn not to hurt me..."

"Hasn't always been that way since I became immortal."

"Hmm... Maybe, maybe not."

"You need to eat."

"OMELET"

I laughed at that, omelet was all I ate on our honeymoon.

We headed down stairs and Edward went into the fridge to get eggs, ham and cheese. Leah looked at him closely, which annoyed me, he wasn't some animal, she was, he needed to be looked after and I was going to look after him, I was going to be at his side when he woke, I was going to get food with him, I was going to help cook for him and Renesmee.

"Leah, could I talk to you for a moment."

"Yeah, sure."

I lead her into Edward's room.

"He's mine! You are going to keep far away from him. He needs me and only me."

I yelled at her.

"I can't do that."

"Try." I growled and walked out.

Edward was almost done making him omelet. I sat at the table and read the paper.

_Gang activity suspected in Seattle. _

_Recent murders mirror those of June/ July 2007. _

I looked up at Edward as he walked over to the table with his omelet, he was grinning like an idiot, my idiot. He ate in silence for a moment.

"So what going on in the world."

"Suspected gang activity in Seattle."

"AGAIN?"

"Yeah, probably some newborns again, the Volturi will probably stop it soon."

"Mmmm" Edward nodded his mouth full of food.

Leah came downstairs and walked up to Edward, who had swallowed a mouthful of food whole, that's my Edward. Leah pulled out his chair and sat on his lap and started to play with a piece of his hair.

"Edward, you know with all the gang activity, we would have to go somewhere when Bella's in Seattle, if it comes to that. I was thinking Paris... or Rome."

Edward looked at me asking for help.

"Leah it won't come to that, and I think Edward's heart goes to someone else."

Edward nodded quickly, but Leah wouldn't move.

"Edward I like your hair more windswept, its sexy."

Leah knew what she was doing and so did I, I got up and walked over to Edward and turned his head and kissed him passionately. Not noticing Emmett walk into the room.

"Oooooh! Leah how are you going to respond?" Emmett's voice boomed

"Like this." Leah gently traced Edward's lips with her finger, then the contours of his jaw, it was like something from Vampire Diaries.

"Belly, she's stealing your man, are you going to stand for this."

I started to tickle behind Edward's ear then leaned closer and bit it gently. That annoyed Leah.

"Lea-"

"STOP IT ALL OVER YOU! THIS IS SO ANNOYING, LEAH GET OFF, EMMETT GO BACK TO ROSALIE AND BELLA, STOP BEING SO JEALOUS!"

Edward got up and walked out the house, I followed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE BELLA!" He yelled and walked off. I just looked and sank to my knees.

**A/N Jane will be back soon. What do you think? No updates for a while. Sorry! Review or pm me with suggestions/ comments. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight**

**A/N Sorry for delay, ideas for this chapter came in Tunis, ruins of Carthage if you want to know, sorry sorry sorry, Tunis was fab though **

**Chapter 10**

**Edwards POV **

I had been wandering in the woods for hours, Bella and Leah might be worried. I decided to turn back, luckily my footsteps where pressed into the mud, all I had to do was follow them. After walking for a while I felt rain fall on my face, oh great. It got heavier and heavier until my footsteps where washed away. Well today had been great. I wandered around for a bit hopelessly lost in the woods.

**3 Hours Later. **

It was still raining. I was wet, cold and hungry. Suddenly I saw Emmett's Jeep parked next to the house, Bella must have gone home. With sudden hope I ran the way I normally did, just slower, a lot slower. It was further than I thought. By the time I reached home I was tired wet muddy and hungry. I didn't have enough energy to get my key so I hit the door lightly, though I knew Bella could hear. The door open.

"Edward!"

But it was to much my legs buckled and I collapsed into Bella's arms, the world shifting into darkness.

When I woke the next morning. I was warm, and dry and in a bed... Last night was pretty rough, I'm sure I was wet and cold in the woods.

"Good morning Edward." Bella stood in the doorway the mornings paper in her hands.

"Ermm... Hi, morning. Sorry about me in the woods. I just got mad at you being jealous..."

"Edward, you sweet adorably thing. I should be sorry! I let you go into the woods when someone is coping exactly what Victoria was doing... Oops!"

"WHAT?"

"I was going to tell you Edward... Just not right now..."

My stomach growled.

"We're going to talk about this... After breakfast." I shifted in bed slightly, noticing for the first time I was clean with clean clothes on, Bella noticed and smiled sheepishly.

**Bella POV **

Whilst Edward ate his dinner I thought what I was going to say, _Well a vampires running around content on killing something and I wasn't going to tell you so you where safe but you would probably ended up going into the woods and gotten killed then... _But the time came sooner that expected and Edward was looking at me through his green eyes.

"Well... Alice had a vision, but we didn't know who it was only that he or she had blonde hair and was intent on someone, so we told the wolves... And Leah and I decided not to tell you because then you would want to get involved then you would get hurt or I would protecting you or Leah would..."

He was thoughtful for a moment.

"You should change me."

"No"

"Why"

"I won't take away your soul"

"I thought you thought I had a soul."

"I do"

"So change me"

"No"

"Bellaaaa"

"Edward, don't use that tone with me, whilst there's a sword above your head no changing, I'm pretty sure this vampires after you, Renesmee has gone on holiday for a while to Tunis with Charlie so its only you they could be after."

"I can help, if I was a vampire."

"No you can't help, Alice thinks the thing in Seattle is newborns again."

"Fine. But I'm going to spent the day with Leah."

"What, why?"

"Because... We are more equal."

"How, she turns into a werewolf that's twice the of you..."

"So"

"_SO_ she might phase to close to you and kill you."

"That would never happen."

"You said it could"

"I was wrong, and I let you see Jacob and I trust him with my daughter"

"Fine you can go, but you have to take a cell phone with you and I'm driving you to and from the boundary line... Oh if anything happens to you Leah will be in trouble, sound fair?"

"I guess so."

Edward looked around the room, his eyes falling on a shelf.

"Where's the picture that's meant to be there?"

"What, where... Oh... When you ran off I kinda brought it with me to show you how happy we were..."

"That's nice"

"Yeah..."

"I should call Leah"

"Why"

"To let her know I'm coming over that's all."

"That's polite Eddy"

"You've been talking to Emmett."

He looked at me, shocked.

"Well... Maybe..."

"Don't call me Eddy and I won't call you Belly, its a compromise..."

"Fine a compromise"

Edward chuckled and went over to the phone and called Leah, I could hear her laughing and flirting with Edward. I feel sorry for Leah, she doesn't get an Edward, with bronze tousled hair, and god like lips, perfect features.

"Well I'm due over in a few..."

Edward startled me out of daydreaming.

"Your phone and get in the car." I handed him my iPhone with every vampire he would need to call in an emergency, although he knew the house number by heart.

"I have errands to run today, so if you come home and I'm not there you know where why."

My demigod almost flew out the room and into the car, I got in and drove him to the treaty line, where Leah was waiting with Jake's Rabbit.

"Miss you already Edward."

"I'll be home soon."

"Love you" I pulled Edward to my side of the car and kissed him passionately, Leah could probably see and she wouldn't be happy. She beeped her horn and Edward got out. He turned to wave but I was already driving away.

_Miss you Edward _


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:Don't own Twilight **

**Chapter 11 (Should be finished soon) **

**Edward POV **

"Hey handsome" Leah pulled me into a high hug, not gentle like Bella's, more... Rough... I was shocked that _I liked it. _I pulled myself away and turned to wave Bella good bye but she was already driving away.

"So what you wanna do today... Oh... CLIFF DIVING! OH MY YOU WILL LOVE IT!"

"Leah... I don't think cliff divings a great idea seeing as I tried to commit suicide over the issue..."

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that... I never really got that."

"Do you want me to explain the story to you."

"Yeah sure."

She lead me along the beach and we sat on a natural bench made from a tree. **(A/N Same 1 Jacob and Bella sat in during Eclipse) **

"First of all, you can't butt in and be offensive towards Bella and my family."

She pinched her index finger and thump together and ran them across her lips like she was zipping them shut.

"Well... I left Bella when I thought it was unhealthy to be around so many vampires..."

**Leah POV **

"_Well... I left Bella when I thought it was unhealthy to be around so many vampires..." _Edward said, I remember him leaving, it was around the time I first phased

"And I was depressed, everything reminded me of her, everyone's thoughts, so I went off on my own and did some tracking... When I returned to my family Alice was gone."

"Wait... I thought blondie and tall muscled Gavin Henson look alike left..."

Edward didn't say anything just looked at me though his apple green eyes.

"Oh sorry!" I locked my lips again... and he continued

"No _Rosalie _and _Emmett_ stayed, Rosalie was the one that told me where Alice had gone." So physic pixie left wait... what about her _mate_.

"What about the Jake Abel look alike... Oops sorry!" I locked my lips again

"_Jasper_ stayed, anyway, Alice left and Rose told me about her vision and not seeing Bella get pulled out, we thought she was dead. I was depressed and went to the Volturi and-"

"You mean those dudes with the freaky blonde kid that's your sister"

"Yes, them, I told them that I had told a human our secret and that I wanted to die, they said that they wanted me to join them and I said no so on St Marcus day I stood outside and was going to reveal myself to the humans by standing in the sun... But Bella saved me and we found out she's immune to Jane and Aros power and we left in peace."

"And all of you came back and my bro became a werewolf and we had a war, then a baby, then another war and now a human Edward and maybe another war."

"Sorry, and it wasn't actually a war, just a stand off."

"In which you where injured"

"I was not"

"Yeah you were your freaky sister used her power on you"

"And Bella deflected it"

"That's right make Bella the hero" I mumbled, if she hadn't begged him to seduce her, Renesmee wouldn't have been born and there would have been no war.

"Bella is amazing in so many ways"

"Yet she has nearly gotten you kill how many times"

"Some where my own personal choices"

"That where fuelled by Bella's decisions"

"If your going to be rude about Bella I'll leave."

"Edward, look I'm sorry, I just feel responsible for you..."

"Fine what do you want to do now."

"How about we ride my bikes, Jake fixed them up and Seth told me you knew how to ride"

"Cool"

We rode out bikes for the rest of the day until Edward started getting worried texts from Bella and he decided to go home.

"HEY EDWARD, COME BACK OVER!" I yelled as he got into his car he waved and was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 12**

**Bella POV **

"So Edward how was your day?"

"Great what about yours what did you get up to?"

"Um, well, I... kinda... found out that... A vampires trying to kill you... and who that is... and why..."

"Bella, tell me everything, now or I won't talk to you for the rest of today and tomorrow"

How was I going to get out of this one, I sighed,

"Jane is trying to kill you, because she thinks you wanted her dead when you where turned"

"What the, I thought she was dead when she was kidnapped by the Volturi and never seen again and I forgot her when I was changed she can't hold me personally responsible for the Volturis actions!"

"And she doesn't like me"

Edward was quiet for a long moment, thinking. His lips turned white and he went pale. His heartbeat picked up, by now we were inside (I had to carry him in) and he was sitting on the sofa staring at a book on the bookcase.

"Edward, what's wrong?" My voice rising with sudden agitation, Edward just stared at the bookcase, then got up and reached for a book, I watched him.

**Edward POV **

_Edward, _

_I'm coming, meet me on the cliff on your side of the treaty line, don't tell Bella, in case you don't come I'm sending a newborn army to Forks. Meet me on January 14th at 12:00pm. Tell Bella about the newborns but not me, tell her you know where you can hide and won't be found._

_Jane. _

What do I tell Bella, I worked out it would be in this book, my favourite play, Romeo and Juliet. I put the book into my pocket and turned to Bella.

"She's coming, Jane is coming, she wants revenge. She won't actually be in the fight but newborns are coming, I know a place I can hide."

"Wait, when is she coming and I'm taking you to your hiding place."

"Tomorrow and if you take me a newborn can follow your sent, like Riley and Victoria followed mine."

"Okay good point, you go first thing tomorrow I'll talk to Carlisle about plans, Renesmee is out of town as is Charlie... Edward I love you"

"I love you to." I hated having to lie to Bella like this, but if I didn't her life would be in danger, and I couldn't let that happen.

Bella spent no time with me for the rest of the day but when I woke up she was by my side.

"Edward, I've made your breakfast. I love you" She looked like she was going to cry so I pulled her down and kissed.

After breakfast I got my rucksack that I had packed the day before and said my good byes. The wolves where going to be fighting.

**2 hours later (12:00pm) **

"Jane, I'm here what do you want" Jane suddenly materialised in front of me.

"You think your so clever don't you. Well Bella will survive, as will your family and friends, but they will have to live without you. If I can't have my brother no one can!"

She put her hand on my chest and pushed on it, sending me flying backwards into the cliff wall.

"But I'll make you die slowly. Pain"

I tried to escape the pain but I couldn't she then put her foot on my leg and pushed down on it. I heard the bone crack and splinter, pieces of the bone when through my flesh. Jane the bent down, she stopped using her power and got a sharp rock, she twisted my leg around, holding it tightly ad the knee and stabbed the rock deep into my thigh, she had torn the arteries, the blood flowed down.

**Bella POV**

The battle had barely started when I smelt the blood, Edward's blood. I could tell he was in trouble,

"Jasper, I have to find Edward, he's in danger." Jasper nodded. I ran off, following the trail.

I reached the top to find Edward on the ground, blood pouring out of his leg, bone on the floor around him and more bone coming out of his leg. Jane had just kicked Edward in the ribs, breaking most of them on the right side of his body when she noticed me.

"Damn it" She growled "I told you not to tell anyone Edward" She kicked Edward over onto his stomach and pressed her heel into his spine, instantly breaking it I heard Edward yelp in pain but he bit his lip to stop the rest of his screams. Jane then tossed him like a doll into the cliff. Edward's head started to bleed and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Aww Bella look what you've done, Edward's dyeing and what are you going to do about it?"

"This..." I launched myself at Jane taking her head in my hands, Leah suddenly arrives growling at Jane. I threw Jane towards her and Leah attacked Jane. The screams where over and Jane ran for her life, I let her. If she ever came back I would be ready for her.

"Edward, come back to me, please." I heard his heartbeat slowly fade. "No No No No NO! Leah, I have no choice I have to bite him, he's dyeing!" Leah nodded and I bent over Edwards body.

"Shhh Edward we will be together forever." I bit him in the neck first, then in his wrists, his thighs and his shoulders. He didn't move or screamed, just lay there looking dead.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 13 **

**Bella POV **

**3 Days Later **

Boom boom boom silence. I listened as Edward's heart stopped. His eyes opened. Red. He looked around. He saw me. He smiled. I smiled. My love was back. We would be together forever. He was thirsty. He took in the clothes Alice and I had picked out for him. A grey shirt, like the one he wore the day we met. Jeans and converse. We hunted and laughed.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too Edward"

"'These violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph die,'"

"'Like fire and powder'"

"'Which as they kiss, consume'" He kissed me, I consumed every essence of his love I could, he deepened the kiss.

"Not here Edward, later." He nodded and walked home with me. We found Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea in a stand off against Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. As soon as they saw Edward Sam jumped for his head, Edward dodged, then Paul launched himself behind Edward and managed to knock him to the ground, I pulled Paul off Edward before he could kill Edward. Suddenly Leah ran into the natural circle.

"STOP YOU CAN'T ATTACK HIM! HE'S AN IMPRINT! I IMPRINTED ON HIM"

"He was changed without our permission Leah we can kill him!" Sam said

"Not if Jacob aloud him to be changed! JACOB BLACK GAVE ISABELLA CULLEN PERMISSION TO BITE EDWARD CULLEN! YOU CAN'T ATTACK HIM!" I looked around everyone's eyes where on Edward. Sam's pack turned to leave, but Leah stayed.

"Thank you Leah.!" Edward said

"Yes well, I hope you two are happy. I have no use in this world so..." By now Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's had gone inside and it was just Edward, Leah and me.

"Leah, no!"

"I can't live without you Edward!"

"Leah-"

"Save it."

**Edward POV **

The words burnt through me, light fire and power. Bella had left to give us privacy. Leah turned to walk away, forever, to die.

"Leah, I want you to kiss me."

"Your stalling"

"Leah, kiss me"

She came forwards and knotted her fingers into my hair, I closed me eyes.

"Don't look so scared Edward." She pushed her lips onto mine, one hand on my waist the other in my hair, she didn't seem happy that my hands where not touching her, she realised my waist and with her had moved mine onto he waist, when she was sure I would not drop them she pulled me down so she could whisper in my ear.

"I'm sure you could do better than that Edward!" She started to kiss my neck then made her way back to my lips. When she was finished kissing me she released me.

"That should have been our first kiss. I have to go." I was a terrible person I didn't deserve Bella or Leah. When she left I wandered the woods and ended up sitting by a tree, my head in my hands.

"Honestly Edward why did you have to ask her" I turned when Bella walked up. "I would have loved to have broken her jaw."

"What?"

"You didn't honestly think she was that honest did you..."

"She was going to kiss me anyway."

"Yeah"

"Your not mad."

"Nope"

"Why"

"Because now we're equal"

And we continued to love each other, forever never once kissing anyone else.

_The End_


End file.
